The 2017 Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation and Keratinization (GRC-EDK) is the premier international meeting in epithelial biology, evidenced by the regular attendance of international leaders in this field, the size of its applicant pool and the overwhelmingly positive attendee reviews. The GRC- EDK has been held biennially since 1979 to present and promotes the latest conceptual and technological advances in epithelial biology, from primarily biochemical analysis in 1979 to more recent approaches in stem cell biology, regenerative medicine, cancer, epigenetics, and global genomics. This success has been achieved by combining a strong focus on cutaneous and epithelial biology with openness to new concepts and technical approaches. To maintain the pre-eminent quality of this meeting in 2017, we have invited leading epithelial biology researchers, leaders from other fields, and early career scientists with innovative and exciting research programs. The program covers areas of longstanding interest, such as stem cells, mechanisms in epithelial cancers, regeneration, epithelial adhesion, and rare diseases, and explores new topics including exciting developments in gene therapy, genome organization, cell competition, epigenetics, stress responses, as well as cutting edge advances in intravital imaging. To fuel new concepts and promote discussion of novel ideas over 30% of speakers are from outside the immediate field. Moreover, over 35% of oral presentations will be selected from submitted abstracts to accommodate late breaking exciting stories and ensure speaking opportunities for young investigators. The program strongly emphasizes translational medicine with an entire session dedicated to therapeutics. To promote collaboration between academic medicine and industry we have invited speakers engaged in biotech and other academic scientists with strong industrial ties. The relatively isolated location and residential nature of the 2017 Conference, and the informal afternoon periods, maximize opportunities for scientific discussions and mentoring interactions. For 2017, we will continue our commitment to trainee mentorship through the 3rd Gordon Research Seminar on Epithelial Differentiation and Keratinization (GRS-EDK) to be held, immediately preceding the GRC-EDK. GRS meetings are organized by and feature trainee scientists providing a unique venue to discuss their science in a supportive informal setting, network with peers and develop life-long collaborations. The GRS-EDK will feature a career mentoring panel discussion with special emphases on careers in academia versus industry, and the importance of diversity within science. Collectively, these programs reflect our aims of presenting and discussing the latest research developments within epithelial biology; promoting translation of key research findings to clinical practice, and furthering the careers of early stage investigators and trainees to maintain the highest level of innovation of this field. Support is requested from the NIH for the registration costs, with a particular focus on trainee and early career investigators.